Konoha's Second Great Beast
by B1ue Ange1s
Summary: What if Rin survived her encounter with the Kiri ninja and was taken to get the Sanbi removed safely and then placed inside a new body creating a new jinchuuriki for Konoha? How would Minato and Kushina take care of him. How would he affect Konoha and Kiri? And how would Naruto change when he has a genius older brother that shares his pain? Naru/Hina OC/Hana Itachi/? Sasu/?


Disclaimer I don't own Naruto

Chapter 1- The Second Beast of Konohagakure

It was a sunny day at the village gates Konohagakure, and it couldn't be any better for those living there. The third shinobi war was coming to a close with the death of the third Raikage at hand soon; Iwa lies crushed under the might of the Yellow Flash, and Kiri hasn't been heard from the their defeat a couple of months ago. But all that sunshine and peace was about to be crushed under the shell of a great beast.

The two gate guards saw what looked like an unconscious kunoichi in the distance left in the middle of the road, when they a closer look they can see that this girl has dark brown hair that comes down to the top of her neck, a Konoha headband of her forehead, and two stripes of purple medical tape across her cheeks. "Oh my god that's Rin Nohara!" The second guards looks at his friend then down the road to confirm that it was indeed the missing girl that was kidnapped a few days earlier, "Go get the Hokage I'll bring her to the hospital." They then spit up one going to inform the leader that a kidnapped kunoichi had returned and the other was to bring said kunoichi to the hospital.

The third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi was sitting in his office smoke his pipe to try and calm his nerves, it was the end of the war he could tell and he had his most trusted ninja in the room with him, his students Jiriaya and Tsunade and her apprentice Shizune who had come back to pick up money from her Senju estate, his successor Minato and his wife and the village jinchuuriki Kushina, and Minato's student Kakashi who was still upset that he lost his teammate's sent when she was kidnapped. "Well Minato where do you see this war going from here? You don't think that it will last too much longer?" Minato thought about the war and he could come up with the same solution Iwa had lost too many for an effective counter strike, and that it would take years for them to recover, the Sandime Raikage is on his deathbed and with him gone the cloud would be morally destroyed, but the one that concerned him was Kiri. They hadn't made a move in some time and they had plenty of troops in their village and from what he could tell, they also had two jinchuuriki. "Well to be honest Hokage-sama the only threat right now is Kiri seeing as they have been quiet for some time and have two Biju under their command I just have a ba-" He was cut short when there came a frantic knock on the door, "Hokage-sama we have urgent news about Rin." This got everyone's attention especially Kakashi's, "Well what is it spit it out!?" Yells the Yellow Flash, "She was found outside the village walls badly hurt she's in the hospital right now."

That was all Minato needed to hear he tells everyone in the room to hold hands then he uses the Hiraishin no jutsu to teleport everyone in the room to the seal he placed outside the hospital doors where Rin was located at. He, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiriaya, Kakashi, Kushina, and the Third rush to the front desk, "Where is Rin Nohara?!" Minato yells at the nurse, the woman working the front desk looks up from her forms to see who was asking about the recent entry into the building. And when she looks up she is shocked to see the hero of the war The Yellow Flash, the village jinchuuriki, two of the legendary Sannin and one of their apprentices, and the current Hokage. Sh-She's in room 514 Hokage-sama the doctors were about to examine her an-" She was cut short when Tsunade butted in, "Don't bother I'll check on her myself. Now then let's go." They then rush up the stair at ninja speeds to find the sound of Rin's screams filling the hallway. Minato and Kakashi pale at hearing their student or teammate in pain like that so they rush with a new kind of panic. They enter the room to see that Rin was sweating profusely and shaking violently. "Tsunade get to work we need to find what's wrong!" Shouted the aged Hokage, so Tsunade's instincts kick in as a doctor and she gets to work healing Rin.

After about ten minuets healing she stops in her tracks and looks up to everyone else in the room, "What is it Tsunade-hime?" Asks Jiriaya, "Minato, Jiriaya get over here you might want to see this." They look at each other before both of them walk over to Rin and are shocked beyond belief at what they see. On Rin stomach was a weakly designed seal that was connected to the persons life force. From what Minato and Jiriaya could tell was that the seal was somewhat related to Kushina's seal that holds the Kyuubi, he could tell that someone had put a Biju inside of Rin and it was killing her, and when she died the beast would be released upon the village. So thinking as fast they can Minato and Jiriaya begin to work on hand signs for fuinjutsu, "Hokage-sama we've got a serious problem here. IT appears that someone has sealed a Biju into Rin's body and the seal is connected to her life force. Tsunade we need you and Shizune to keep her alive, if she dies then a Biju will be released into the village. Hokage-sama you might want to have people on watching the gate just in case that whoever did this is close by waiting to attack. And Kushina stay here incase something happens. WE could use your chakra chains, or if it comes down to the wire maybe even the Kyuubi. And Kakashi," his student looks to her then him, "Don't leave her side." They all nod while the Hokage prepares a counter offensive in case they are attacked, while the two master medics and Kakashi worked on keeping the forced jinchuuriki alive, and the two seal masters and the other jinchuuriki were on the other side of the room figuring out what to do.

After a grueling two hours Tsunade and Shizune have managed to stabilize Rin, to where she is no longer in critical condition, and the Hokage had returned saying that he had all standby ANBU and jonin ready at the gate just in case of a surprise attack. They all turn to Minato and Jiriaya for a second and they appear to be analyzing the seal for any kind of flaw or surprise. It was calm for about fifteen minuets where everyone was in an uneasy calm. That is until Minato sees something in the corner of the seal. "DAMN IT! This is bullshit!" Everyone looks on at the usually calm Minato and they can tell that he stumbled onto something terrible. "Well what is it boy?" His teacher asks, "IT appears that the seal is not as simple as it seams. The seal was meant to be weak and drain her life force continually until death, thus release the Biju. But they put in some pretty impressive security measures. The seal is designed to where that it can't be repaired without killing Rin, it also has secondary measure that allows it to change if we suppress it, and what I just found out is we're on the clock. That seal is a ticking time bomb, which will go off in a matter of hours." After saying that the room became dead silent, as everyone had just heard that all their hard work was about to go down the drain, until Minato spoke up again.

"But I've found a way to keep her alive. However it requires something, it, it, it requires that a child must become the new jinchuuriki for whichever Biju lies within Rin." Everyone stares at him with a look of horror on his or her face, while Kushina flinches at that name little bit. "But I need time in order to analyze the chakra to confirm which Biju it is, if I undershoot the chakra reserves then it will break free and it will all be for nothing, and if I overshoot the chakra level then the seal will kill the child. So without knowing which one it is it's going to very difficult to determ-" But as Minato was explaining the process a weak voice interrupted them, "S-Sanbi. It was the (cough) Sanbi."

They all look to the bed and see that it was Rin and she was awake, but barley and still in some pain. Kakashi was the first one to her quickly followed by Minato, "Rin rest, you need your strength. The whole village is counting on you to stay alive, and I promised Obito that I would keep you alive no mater what." Rin looks at Kakashi before she puts a hand on his cheek, "I try my best Kakashi, I can do this, but from what I heard the mist nin say when I was in the cave, I've only got an hour, they called it the goodnight seal, because once the moon is in the sky that's when it breaks releasing the Sanbi." Minato and Jiriaya look out the window and can see that the sunset has already begun, so naturally they panic. "Shit Hokage-sama I hate to do this, but I'll be right back." He then jumps out the window and head towards the orphanage.

Along the way he had a bit of time to think about what they were going to do with a second jinchuuriki, could they protect him or her from the clutches of Kiri, Kumo, or even Danzo. 'I can't believe I'm going to an orphanage to find the new jinchuuriki for the Sanbi. Shit, wait what if Kushina and I take them in, Kushina has been trying to have a kid, and this might be our shot. It's the least we can do if this goes as planned. Yeah that's what we'll do when the sealing is done then I'll take them to Hokage-sama and fill out the adoption papers their. Huh when you look at it, it turns out for the better if this all works. Rin survives, Kushina gets to raise a fellow jinchuuriki, the village is safe, and the Sanbi is no longer in the hands of our enemies.'

HE finally reaches the orphanage a few seconds later and runs through the front door, but is topped by one of the women working there, "Minato-san what can we help you with today?" He looks around for a second before he asks the question, "Who is the youngest child here?" This surprises the woman, but she shows him the nursery, "The youngest we have is this one. He came in here not even two days ago. From what I heard the woman who was pregnant with him was a medic in the war that was killed when one of the bases was attack by Iwa. She was in labor at the time the attack began, and the doctors left to save themselves, and she died in child birth." She then gently pick up and hands Minato a boy that was a shad paler than his own skin, and he had a deep blue colored hair that reminded him the deepest pit in the sea, one that you would never be able to swim out of if you fell in. When he opened his eyes to look at Minato they were a grassy green like the fields next to Konoha. "So then Mr. Namikaze shall I go collect the adop-" She looks over to where Minato once stood and saw that he was gone, a small gentle wind and the dust that it kicked up behind it the only thing to tell someone that he had been there.

He returns to the hospital room to where he can see that clearly Rin is starting to feel the affect of the goodnight seal, and starts to act, he places a small sleep genjutsu on the child that he didn't even get the chance to know it's name. He then gets a small table and places the child on it before putting Rin to sleep as well. Then the next step was while he burns through hand signs Jiriaya begins to get the ink ready for the seal. After a few hundred hand signs Minato tells Jiriaya the seal to draw on the child's stomach for the sealing, it was** Eight Trigrams Seal** with enough Chakra to hold the Sanbi perfectly. They then begin to seal Minato places one hand one Rin's seal and the other on the child's seal that Jiriaya had just finished drawing, "Seal transfer." Everyone in the room watched in awe as an ocean greenish blue colored chakra passes through Rin's seal, through Minato's body then into the child's seal. It was over in a few minuets. HE then picks up the child who was still sound asleep and gave him to Kushina

"Minato-kun why did you give him to me first should Tsunade check him for any kind of health problems?" Minato smiles at his wife's confusion, "No Kushina-chan, he's already been checked on when he was born and he's a perfectly healthy baby boy, but you'll have to warm some milk for him when we get home tonight. I think he's going to be hungry after this whole ordeal." Kushina then understood that they were going to adopt the child that she was holding tonight. She looks down at the child who for some reason now had pearl colored pupiless eyes that seamed to just shine a brilliant light when you looked into them. "He's beautiful Minato-kun, what's his name?" Minato then sweat dropped at that, "Well I chose him before I could hear his name, and I was hoping we could find out at the adoption process." She glares at him for a minuet and was about to say something, but before she could the baby in her arms starts to play with her hair a bit and she quickly becomes chibi like and cuddles with the baby and makes some funny noises to make it laugh. Minato couldn't thank that kid enough for getting him off the hook with Kushina.

An hour later Minato, Kushina, Jiriaya, Tsunade, the Hokage, and the head caretaker for the orphanage were all in the Hokage's office discussing the plans for the child, "So Minato-san you took the child without giving us a reason why care to elaborate?" They all look to the Hokage, "Alright, but this is to remain a secret that will never leave this room. Understood S-ranked, that child is now Konoha's second jinchuuriki besides Kushina, and this child holds the Sanbi within him after Kiri tried to attack us from the inside by putting a faulty seal onto a kunoichi that will remain nameless. That child has saved many lives by becoming the Sanbi's host." The caretaker being a retired ninja herself stares at the child in awe she had heard of the power that jinchuuriki have, being that she fought in the second shinobi war, so she heard stories of Iwa's jinchuuriki reeking havoc on Konoha forces with the Gobi and Yonbi. "Very well then Hokage-sama this will not leave the building. Now then I've got the adoption papers right here."

After filling all the necessary paper work and answering all the questions concerning the child they were now the child's legal parents. "Wait we almost forgot the most important thing. What's his name it didn't say on the documents?" Asks a giddily happy Kushina, "His name his Rakki, but now his full name is Rakki Namikaze Uzumaki now. And if it's any comfort, you two will be wonderful parents." They then leave the Hokage mansion after a stressful day, but Kushina sees Tsunade walking out and goes over to her for a moment, "Umm Tsunade-sama could I ask a favor from you?" The blonde looks at her redhead friend and can see that whatever she is going to ask her will be kind of awkward for her to ask. "What is it Kushina?" She looks over to Minato who was rocking Rakki to sleep, "Well I heard that breast milk is healthier for babies and was wondering if you knew some kind of medical ninjutsu that could, you know help with that?" She understands where this question came from and smiles, "Well actually I do here let me copy down the jutsu on a scroll for you." She then pulls out a blank scroll and begins to copy the instructions on how to perform the jutsu then hands it over to Kushina. "Thank you Tsunade-sama." She then runs back over to Minato before they both walk home.

After they arrive to their apartment Minato opens the door for Kushina who was holding Rakki and then goes over to sit in the recliner, while Minato goes to the kitchen for some water. He comes back and hands Kushina her water and then sits down and sighs a heavy sigh, "Well Kushina we're parents now. But knowing you, you won't stop until he has about two brothers or sisters." She smiles then gives him a seductive smirk, before going through a small set of six hand signs, Minato was confused about why she did that, until he saw his wife's breasts expanding almost popping out of her dress. She then takes her right breast out from her dress, then pulls Rakki up to feed. And for the first time ever Minato felt jealous of a baby. "Hey, what do you know he loves it, I wonder if he'll get the appetite of a jinchuuriki then I'll have to practice this jutsu a little more often. Hey Minato-kun you wouldn't helping me with that would you?' She asks both cutely, but also deviously enough to give Minato a nosebleed. "Wh-What of course I don't mind at all." She can see the look in his eye and smirks, maybe Rakki will have some siblings faster than they planned.

Time Skip About Four Days

Minato and Kushina had just gotten word that Sarutobi had told both councils and the elders that of Rakki and were on their way to the council hall. When they walk in they hear whispers all around them.

'So that's the new monster of the leaf. Figures that the old one raises the new one.'

'So is it true that Minato and Kushina adopted him, wow that's great a new prodigy.'

' They deserve that child after all they were the ones to seal it, why not let them keep it.'

From what they could tell most of the whispers weren't about the child being a monster only a handful were that ignorant, so it mostly came from the civilian side. In fact a lot of the people from the shinobi side were praising Minato and Kushina for adopting him and saying that he would become a fantastic ninja for the leaf. And that's when the Hokage came in and the noise became much more quiet, "Alright then Minato, Kushina we called you here today to know what you plan to do with the young boy?" Minato spoke for them, "Well we're going to do what we think is best for our child. We're going to give him lessons in ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, and Kushina will teach him how to master the Sanbi seeing as she is the only one who can do that. Then he will be enrolled in the academy when he turns six, while we give him lessons then we see how it goes from there whether he'll become chunin, jonin, or ANBU, maybe even Hokage if we're lucky." The room became eerily quiet after that and then the sound of a small chuckle came from the aged Hokage, before it turned into full blow laughter. "Oh Minato you have no idea how very possible that could be. A boy taught by you and Kushina would be quite a scary opponent. Anyway no that's over does anyone have any other ideas for the boy or anything they would like to say." Then the clan head of the Inuzuka clan Tsume stands up, "Hokage-sama I would like to propose something to both Minato and Kushina. My daughter Hana was born a week ago and I would like to propose a marriage agreement. An alliance between the Namikaze Uzumaki family and the Inuzuka clan, when the children reach the age of eighteen if they choose they would married as a unification for the two families, but if the children choose not to, then no harm is to come to either family." Minato and Kushina look at each other for a little while then turn back to Tsume, "We accept this agreement," they then to talk all about the future that this young boy would hold for Konoha, and the wonders that would come when this new class of children from the Uchiha, the Inuzuka, and the Namikaze Uzumaki family.

Time Skip Six Years Later

It was a nice cool September day in the village of Konohagakure and three children were on their way to the academy as it was their first day on the path to become ninja, these children were the product of three very proud families.

The first was Itachi Uchiha the fist born son of the Uchiha clan head Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha, and older brother of Sasuke who was born just last month. He was considered a genus of the Uchiha family who had already unlocked his level one sharingan and had also mastered the clan's famous fireball jutsu. At age six and was bound for greatness, and as his father claims unchallengeable to anyone his age, or so he thought.

The next was a young girl from the Inuzuka clan Hana. She was an above average tracker for her age and the bond that she shares with her three dogs was that of unrivaled understanding. She was the pride and joy of the Inuzuka clan after all she was the daughter of Tsume the current clan head. There were a lot of things she loved, but three things stood out the most, the first being her family including her three ninken and she was incredibly protective of Kiba her little brother. The second thing she loved was medical ninjutsu and she had a natural talent for it, but with the help of a jonin tutor named Rin Nohara, she was able to expand on her skills ten-fold. Making her the youngest ninja to start medical training ever, besides Tsunade Senju and her apprentice Shizune, but with them outside the village Rin was now the best medic in the leaf. And the third being that she had a tough time deciding whom to have a crush on, there was the always kind and happy face Rakki Namikaze Uzumaki, or the calm, quiet, but still kind Itachi Uchiha. But after her first day she would make up her, mind although she was leaning a little towards Itachi since she heard some rumors of Rakki being some kind of monster.

And the final future student was Rakki Namikaze Uzumaki the jinchuuriki of the Sanbi no Kame, (Three Tailed Turtle) adopted son of the current Hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki. He had this crazy spiky dark blue hair that made him look like he had some kind of hedgehog as hair, but what got most people was his pupiless pearl eyes that seemed to shine like actual pearls. He kind of wild since he spent most of his time with his Okasan learning how to master his incredible Suiton chakra, and learn how to contact the Sanbi, but for some reason the beast just doesn't want to talk. The closest he's gotten was when he saw it's shadow in his dream and even then it was about a second. When he turned four his Otosan gave him a test to see what kind off chakra he had and to find out that also had a hidden ability thanks to the Sanbi was awesome to hear.

Flashback

IT was April 4 his fourth birthday was on April 4 since they didn't know his real birthday they celebrated on his adoption day. And all precious people were there, his Otosan, Okasan, Ero-Sennin as he called him, Rin, Kakashi, the Third Hokage, his friend Hana, and his best friend Itachi. They had just finished eating cake, well…everyone got at least one slice before Rakki and Kushina ate the rest. HE and Itachi then walked outside to spar. Which was incredible for their age, and they were such good friends because they were like two pieces that fit together perfectly. Itachi was calm while Rakki was often exuberate. And ever since the Uchiha clan head came over with his two year old son Itachi the two have been best friends. And would often spar to see who was better while Itachi was smarter with a bottomless amount of endurance Rakki would run circles around Itachi when he started to get tired. Ironically this party was how Itachi activated his sharingan. "You ready Itachi." Rakki asks almost jumping up and down with excitement, Itachi smiles at his friend and nods they then charge at each other, but as anyone can see being trained by the man known as the fastest shinobi ever has its perks. Rakki was almost three times faster than any normal kid his age and he was running circles around Itachi laughing the entire time, "Hahahaha catch me if you can Itachi." Then something deep down in Itachi came out, he closed his eyes furious that he was about to loose again to his best friend. HE had yet to beat the little speed demon and it was starting to get on his nerves every time Rakki would brag about it. So when for some reason he sees him slow down and easily project the kick he grabs it and flips him over onto his back. "Whoa Itachi what happen to your eyes? You got some kind of black thing in there." Itachi hear this then rushes to go look into a mirror and sees that his eyes were now red with one black marking stating that he had awaken his sharingan. HE jumps for joy then hugs his best friend, "Rakki do you know what this means?" His friends shacks his head, "It means that I'm now the youngest person to unlock the sharingan. And you helped me do it. The two of us are going to be so awesome when we get to be ninja like our Otosan and Okasan." They then go back inside to see a grinning Minato, "Congrats on your Sharingan Itachi, but now its time for both of you to get a gift." Rakki was obviously upset by that, "But Otosan it's my birthday why does he get presents too?" He was going to say more when his Okasan shut him up, "Don't go become a brat Rakki-kun or you get the paddle." HE gulps at that news.

Minato then goes and grabs two white sheets of paper and hands them to the boys, "This paper will tell us what kind of chakra you have so Itachi will do this too so I can tell his parents later. Now if it burns you have fire, if it crinkles you have lightning, if it crumbles you have earth, if it tears in two you have wind, and if it gets wet you have water." The boys nod to each other and Itachi goes first. His catches fire and the fire is extinguished right before their eyes. Confirming Fire as the main one like most of the Uchiha clan with a secondary of water, then it was Rakki who's actually liquefied into a puddle of water, but it wasn't done the water parts on the floor, and some kind of substance forms at the bottom. Minato picks it up and his face is that of shock. "Rakki you've got a water connection so strong that you might rival the Nindime Hokage, with what looks like wind as a secondary, and this stuff in my hands is coral, which can mean one of two things. Either you have a kekkei genkai that we didn't know about, or something else gave you this ability." Rakki to his father while Itachi was confused as to what he meant. But they chose to ignore it as their real presents were from Kushina who took them outside and began on Suiton control.

Flashback End

Ever since that day Rakki, Itachi, and their other friend Hana have been training nonstop for this day when they can blow away the other students with their skills. So he was walking with Okasan to the academy while rubbing her stomach, "Okasan when does Naruto get here I'm tired of waiting for my little brother. Even Itachi and Hana have little brothers now. Can't you just tell him to hurry up." Kushina laughs at her son's confusion as to how babies are born, but at least he didn't need to have 'the talk', which they narrowly avoided, roughly eight months ago.

Flashback

It was new years day and Rakki had just gone to bed. He was dreaming of the pretty looking fireworks he had seen in the sky just a few hours ago. HE was just about to go into his deep sleeping state when he heard his Okasan scream. 'Oh no Okasan's in danger!' He then runs down stairs as fast as he can and sees that her screams were coming from her bedroom so being the brave little ninja he wanted to be he picks the lock to help his Okasan and rushes in with a kitchen knife scaring the shit out of Kushina while she was on top of Minato. "Okasan are you ok? I heard you screaming, who hurt you?" Kushina was now mortified that her son had barged in on her and Minato in the middle of Minato testing a new technique on her, and oh she loved this new one. But now Rakki was here and she couldn't get up to walk him out without scaring him for life. So she tries to talk him away, "I'm ok Rakki Otosan just accidentally pinched me a little too hard. It was nothing to be scared of. Now please go back up to your room. Your father and me were about to watch a scary movie. So if you hear me screaming it's just because I got scared." She hoped to Kami that he would buy it, "Oh a scary movie, I've always wanted to watch one, but you always say there're not for little kids, can I watch this one with you please." He says while coming a little closer, at this point it was Minato now growing worried, "Uh Rakki go back to your room and I'll take you out for seafood later tomorrow. Would you like that?" HE beams with excitement, "Ok Otosan can I get a goodnight kiss then." Kushina looks to Minato and slides over to his side taking him with her, so he can't help but let out a moan. "Are you ok Otosan?" Minato responds with a shit-eating grin, "Yeah just perfect." He then gets kisses his Okasan and Otosan on the forehead, and tells them goodnight. "Well then where were we?" Kushina responds staring to tap into Kurama's chakra for a little extra heat. Minato just smirks and starts to swirl a gentle amount of wind charka in his hands.

Flashback End

They then arrive at the academy door and they walk inside to see Tsume with Hana, and Mikoto with Itachi. "Hey girls can you believe this their growing up so fast. Now we don't get to see them all day." The other two women nod their heads before letting their children go to walk inside on their own.

"So you guys ready to become super cool ninja like the Hokages before us." Shouts an excited Rakki. His two friends just roll their eyes and continue to walk to their class. The second they enter it get very, very quiet. And everyone stares at them, the guys in the class were staring at Hana because they all thought that she was cute for a six year old, and the girls in the class room were now going to have to choose between the son of the Hokage, or the heir to the most powerful clan in Konoha. The three could tell that they each wanted and to try and get through this as quickly as possible. For their sanity's sake.


End file.
